Presently, playback devices having repeat playback capabilities are widely available. Repeat playback is a form of playback in which a specific interval of a digital stream is played back repeatedly.
Repeat playback technology has been the topic of several improvements to date, such as improving the usability of repeat range setting operations, as widely known and disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and 2.